taboofandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Thoyt
|Image=Taboo-Webcast-14-Robert-Thoyt.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation=Lawyer |Allies= Sir Stuart Strange Benjamin Wilton John Pettifer Thorne Geary (Hidden agenda) |Enemies= Horace Delaney James Delaney |Interests= Steal the Nootka Treaty from Geary and Delaney on behalf of the East India Company. |Education= |Family= |First appearance=''Episode 1'' |Last appearance= |Portrayer=Nicholas Woodeson }} is a recurring character in the BBC and FX original drama Taboo. He's portrayed by Nicholas Woodeson. Official Description "Delaney family lawyer, who has strong ties to the East India Company, which is most certainly a conflict of interests." [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/articles/5ggGXQ5yhVw64hJw077jmVs/cast-and-characters BBC One - Taboo Cast & Characters] Character Overview is an old lawyer at the Delaney family service, bruised by old age and the after-effects of smallpox that have disfigured his face, leaving him scarred. His ways of doing things are pretty down to earth, also showing a subtle duplicitous nature. Story Background is a lawyer who for years has tried to extort the Nootka Treaty from Horace Delaney, later hired by the East India Company in order to get their hands on useful private documents, and obtain reliable pieces of information. The Devil's Advocate was present at the funeral of his old customer Horace Delaney when James Delaney made his return, and Thoyt was so surprised about the occurrence that he had to ask for confirmation to Zilpha Geary about the identity of the man who had interrupted the funeral mass. Later, while he was at a public urinal, the lawyer was approached by none other than James and the two conversed briefly about the death of Horace and the family inheritance. The following day, Thoyt went to the headquarters of the East India Company in London, to advise Sir Stuart Strange and other members of the return of James Delaney, and the consequences that this would have caused to their expansionist plans. Robert Thoyt chaired the testamentary reading of the last will of Horace Delaney, after informing James Delaney of some bureaucratic loopholes. When Lorna Bow showed up at the legal department, claiming to be the widow of Delaney senior, Thoyt felt forced to report what he had found out to Sir Stuart Strange and the rest of the East India Company's Desk. Together, they started to think about a possibility of finding a ploy to get Nootka Sound from James Delany using the alleged widow. Interrupted by his assistant during a nap in the office, Thoyt received a visit from James Delaney, intending to draw up a last will and testament. As an attorney, Thoyt witnessed the duel between James Delaney and Thorne Geary, receiving an advance payment on both sides. Thoyt took part in the meeting between Solomon Coop and the major exponents of the East India Company, namely Sir Stuart Strange, Benjamin Wilton and John Pettifer at the Royal Palace. Since a warrant was issued on Delaney's head, Thoyt was charged with seeking and expressing bureaucratic loopholes that spanned Delaney's property between the Crown and the East India Company, as treachery charges allowed to confiscate all the assets of the traitor, James Delaney. Memorable Quotes :Thoyt: "I attended the late Mr. Delaney’s funeral. And a ghost appeared. A son we all thought dead in Africa." :— informing the EIC Council of James' return Images Episode Appearances ;Season 1 *S1, Ep. 1: Episode 1 *S1, Ep. 2: Episode 2 *s1, Ep. 3: Episode 3 *S1, Ep. 5: Episode 5 *S1, Ep. 7: Episode 7 References Category:Male Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Antagonists